Coatings which are obtained by applying aqueous emulsions of organopolysiloxanes containing Si-bonded hydrogen atoms and SiC-bonded aliphatic multiple bonds to substrates and thereafter crosslinking the organopolysiloxanes by the addition of the Si-bonded hydrogen atoms to the SiC-bonded aliphatic multiple bonds are described in British Pat. No. 1,541,801 to Wacker-Chemie. Compared to the process described in the British patent, the process of the present invention has certain advantages. For example, the process of this invention avoids the difficulties generally connected with the preparation and handling of emulsions. Furthermore, the coatings obtained from the present invention are more resistant to attack from water and exhibit better hydrophilic properties.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a transparent coating. Another object of this invention is to provide a coating which is gas-permeable and is resistant to attack from water. Still another object of this invention is to provide a process for coating a substrate. A further object of this invention is to coat a substrate with an aqueous soluble organopolysiloxane. A still further object of this invention is to form an elastomeric coating on a substrate from an aqueous soluble organopolysiloxane.